


Shades of Purple

by jomlette



Series: Keith's Birthday Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BOM Keith, BoM - Freeform, Bullying Mention, Dads of Marmora...kinda?, Gen, Identity, More like supportive figure but oh well, blade of marmora, keith's birthday week, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomlette/pseuds/jomlette
Summary: Ever since childhood, purple had been Keith’s least favourite colour of all.





	Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for koganetwork's Birthday Week for Keith. As much as I loved season 4, I'm still crying over the fact that Kolivan doesn't dote on Keith like in the Dads of Marmora AU. But then again, it is wartime, so what can you do?

Ever since childhood, purple had been Keith’s least favourite colour of all.

As a kid, he remembered the first time someone pointed out his eyes. It had been a nippy autumn day at the orphanage, and an older kid he could no longer remember the name of, pointed a small stubby finger at his face.

“ _Your eyes are weird. My mommy told me that eyes only came in three colours: brown, blue, and green. Your eyes are purple, you’re a freak_.”

He vaguely remembered reminding the kid that he no longer had a mommy, and that earned him a fist to the eye, plus an embarrassing spanking from the cruel nannies who ran the orphanage. From that point forward, there hadn’t been a day that passed without the thought of his weird eyes invading his mind. It had drove him absolutely crazy; At one point he had flat out refused to look anyone in the eye, lest they call attention to his eyes, just like that kid.

Keith had gotten better after joining the Garrison, but he never did shake off the bad habit of avoiding eye contact. Even after Shiro had changed his life around, even with his soft assurances and encouragements, Keith still hated his eyes with a passion.

_Ugly. Unnatural. Weird. Odd. Alien._

_Alien._

_Alien._

_Alien._

Funny how the universe drops hints.

 

* * *

 

“Suit up.” Kolivan’s voice commands, loud enough for all the soldiers in the room to hear. “The supply ship’s route has entered our quadrant. We must intercept and infiltrate before it goes into hyperdrive.”

After a quick salute, Keith turns to leave the room with the other soldiers. A solid hand lands on his shoulder, and ushers him to turn back. Kolivan looked serious.

“Keith,” he started.

“Sir.”

“There seems to be a smaller supply ship accompanying the main. I want you to lead a group into it and gather as much intel as you can.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, genuine concern in his voice. Kolivan saw how his leadership skills went with Voltron, right? _He couldn’t be serious._

“I am serious. You are one of my most trusted men. We are fortunate to have another Galra join our forces.” The grip on his shoulder tightened, as if for reassurance. “I am confident that you will do just fine, _if_ you stay hidden and focus on the mission.”

He couldn’t help but give a smile, even with that small scolding tone at the end. A chuckle escapes his lips as Kolivan’s face morphs to one of confusion, then soon into an attempt to return a smile. He wonders if he’s just scene the rarest sight in the universe.

“I promise, I’ll do good.” Another salute, and Keith followed him out, into the hangars, where the other soldiers are prepared for take off. Purple lined the walls, the ships, and their uniforms. Kolivan turned back to him, mask on, purple eyeline piercing his own.

“Go on, Little Blade.”

_Maybe purple wasn’t so bad after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me about Regris' death over on my tumblr @kittykattykatherine


End file.
